Devon & James, Chapter 4
by Daeri
Summary: Warning sex! Please review R RATED!


James tried to push Damien away, but before he knew his body surrendered. His body took control, and he liked it. He closed his eyes, and fantasized about Devon. Damien kissed him everywhere while undressing him. They kissed some more; Damien was still touching him between his legs. James felt some attraction to Damien, but it was lust, not love. He never went this far with a boy before, even though his mind said no, his body felt so good, he couldn't resist. Damien kissed his chest, and went further down. James saw how Damien's tongue touched the top of his penis, he moaned. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed Damien playing with his penis. James body was shaking just before he came. Damien came back up, after giving James head, and kissed his neck, waiting for something in return.

Devon laid on his bed, thinking about his future, which was ruined. He didn't picture him self being a husband and a daddy. He didn't want this; he didn't know what to do. He wanted to enjoy his youth. He missed James, he had been so rude to him that afternoon. He wanted to make up but he was ashamed for what he had done. He had feelings for James, more than he had for Felicia, but he knew no one to talk about those feelings. He was going to get married, the date was already set. In two months he was going to be a husband to Felicia, whether he liked it or not.

His hand reached out to Damien's penis, James wasn't that afraid anymore. He was just going to pull and make Damien come, nothing more. They kissed again, and James tasted himself through Damien. He felt Damien's hands stroking his bottom during his hand-job. Damien put his finger inside James, to stimulate his prostate. "Please stop.." moaned James. His body was submissive to Damien, the thought about it was gross, but feeling it was good. James moaned some more, while Damien continued. "Want more?" Damien asked.. James nodded, but he did not know he agreed to sex. Damien laid him rough on his chest, and did a spell to make James clean and smooth at the inside. "What the hell are you doing!" James shouted to Damien, "You wanted more right?" Damien answered. James turned around, "Having sex is more in your opinion?" Damien turned James back to his chest and put his finger inside again. "You like the feeling of this right?" said Damien. James moaned, and felt how Damien's penis entered him. He couldn't say no anymore, his body surrendered to lust again.

A few hours later he woke up, he thought he had a nightmare, but it wasn't, he was still in Damien's bed. He felt dirty and abused, he said no right? James put on his clothes and got out of the room.

Devon couldn't sleep that night, he was pondering about things. He stared out of the window, looking at the stars. He heard someone entering the room but he wasn't curious whom it was till that someone sat down his bed. Devon looked up, and saw James crying. "James.. what's wrong?" he got up and sat beside James. He tried to make James speak, but there wasn't a word coming out of him. They sat beside each other for a few minutes, James wiped away his tears. "It's my own fault, I let it happen.." said James. Devon didn't know what this was about, he just listened. James told his story to Devon, but he didn't know what to say. Devon felt overwhelmed by James' story, he hugged James to comfort him. "You should tell the headmaster, or the nurse.. maybe they can do something about Damien.." said Devon.

"No.. I did it my self.. it's my own fault.."

"You said no, no is no. I'll take you to the headmaster ok?"

"No.."

"Okay, I won't, but you will go alone ok?"

"Maybe.. I did like it.."

"But you didn't wanted it, and you said no.. doesn't matter if you like it or not.."

"Please come with me.."

James put his head against Devon's shoulder and put his hand into Devon's. "Can I stay here to night?" James asked, "Course you can.." Devon answered, and stroked his thumb over the back of James' hand. "I love you.." and James softly placed a kiss on Devon's mouth. "I love you too.." and Devon kissed back. They kissed each other till they got tired. The next morning James woke up laying in Devon's arms, Devon was still sleeping and James watched him. James was in love, putting his head back to Devon's chest, trying to hold the feeling he had right now.

A shiver woke Devon up from a deep sleep. James' head was laying on his chest. Devon stroke James' long wavy brown hair. James looked up to Devon, "You're awake.." he smiled. "Yeah I am.." Devon pulled James close to him and kissed him. "We're together now..?" James asked, "No.. we're not, I'm engaged.." James looked shocked, "First you make her pregnant, and then you ask her to marry you..?" Devon sighed, "It's not like I want to.. they make me.." he kissed James again.

"If it makes you feel any better, I like you more.."

"It does.. it does make me feel better.. So, you're going to marry someone you don't love, just because she's pregnant of you?"

"I do love her, and it's not like I have a choice.."

"You could say no.."

"No I can't…"

"Why not..?"

"Because I'm a Malfoy.. but I do want you to be my best man."

"That sounds good to me.." and he cuddled Devon.

Devon got out of bed and put on some clean clothes, "Come.. let's go to the nurse.." James got out of bed also and walked to Devon. "No, I'm not going, it wasn't that bad, I only wish I've done it with someone else.." he kissed Devon. "Cut it out.. I'm engaged.. not in public.." James stopped touching him, "You liked it two minutes ago.." .."I know, but, not in public.. someone could walk in.. I'll meet you in your dormitory tonight ok..?" he didn't want to end this fling with James either.. he loved him more then anyone else he knew. Felicia walked in and Devon pushed James further away. "Felicia, sweety… I just asked James to be my best man.." .. Felicia raised her eyebrow.. "I thought you were still mad at him for kissing you?" .. "What? Ohhh that, no, he was just fooling around.. just something he does.." it was obvious he was being henpecked.

"I should go.." James left the room into the Slytherin common room. Damien stood up out of one of the chairs and turned James around when he tried to leave the common room. "Where did you go last night?" he looked at James very sweetly, "None of your business isn't it.." sneered James. Damien frowned, "What the hell is wrong with you?" James got mad.. "What the hell is wrong with me! What the hell is wrong with you, you mean! You put your freaking dick inside my ass even though I told you not to! That's what's wrong!" people were watching at them.. "Hey… you liked it.. don't blame me.. you liked every second of it.." James looked to the ground, "Yes, I liked it, but no is no.. I wasn't ready.. we're done now Damien.." and he walked out of the common room.

That night Devon took off to James. They sat on the window-sill, James on Devon's lap. Kissing, cuddling, being sweet together. They belonged together, they felt it but Felicia stood in the way. Later on they cuddled and kissed in James his bed, they slept again together, without anything happening..


End file.
